Superlatives
by Arianna Malone
Summary: Temperance Brennan muses on her relationship with Seeley Booth.
1. Chapter 1

Fan Fiction based on the television show _Bones_. No infringement is intended. I am not making any money off of the characters Temperance Brennan, Seeley Booth, or any of the other characters found in the television show _Bones_.

Summary: Temperance Brennan muses on her relationship with Seeley Booth.

This story is non-canon. It assumes that Temperance Brennan and Seeley Booth have entered into an intimate relationship.

Spoilers: None that I know of.

BONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONES

**Superlatives**

Chapter 1 - **Best**

There were so many good things about being Booth's lover that Tempe wouldn't even think of trying to name them all. The best, though, was that this time she had gotten it right. She had chosen her best friend as a lover. She had liked the men who previously had been in her life and her bed. Liking, though, made those experiences pale in comparison with what she had with Seeley.

Temperance Brennan did not believe in luck. Yet, she'd recently found herself wondering how she'd gotten so lucky as to fall in love with her best friend.

Best Friend.

She always felt slightly guilty when she thought of Booth in those terms. Tempe had always considered Angela to be her best friend. She wished that the English language had words that differentiated between best male friend and best female friend. It seemed illogical to claim two best friends. Best, by its very definition, suggested that the friend labeled as such surpassed all others. It just didn't work to have two best friends.

Tempe didn't think she would enjoy choosing between Angela and Booth. In her heart of hearts, Tempe knew that, while different situations might call for different choices, if she were forced to make the choice with no ulterior forces working on her, she knew who she would pick.

It was true that she could call Angela "sister" and Booth "lover", but those terms didn't work…not completely.

Since Angela was not related to Tempe by blood, the argument could be made that they were not, in fact, sisters.

As for "lover" to describe Booth…well, Tempe had had lovers before, and she'd never been best friends with any of those men. Again, an argument could be made – this time to suggest that Booth was more than just a lover, and deserved a moniker that would define his multifaceted role in her life – partner, best friend, confidant, conscience, lover.

Booth, her best friend, was the best thing that had happened in her life. Logic be damned, Temperance Brennan was one lucky woman.


	2. Chapter 2

Fan Fiction based on the television show _Bones_. No infringement is intended. I am not making any money off of the characters Temperance Brennan, Seeley Booth, or any of the other characters found in the television show _Bones_.

Summary: Temperance Brennan muses on her relationship with Seeley Booth.

This story is non-canon. It assumes that Temperance Brennan and Seeley Booth have entered into an intimate relationship.

Spoilers: None that I know of.

BONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONES

**Superlatives**

Chapter 2: **Funniest**

Temperance Brennan was not a people person. Interpersonal relationships were a challenge because they did not always follow the paths of logic that she loved so well. Even her life with Booth had moments that she would forever regard as odd.

The oddest characteristic of their relationship was the amount of humor that followed them into the bedroom. Their love making was never just about sexual release. Admittedly, there were different moods that came upon them during sex; moods that ran the gamut from tenderness to indescribable passion. No matter the mood, though, it seemed to Tempe that the two of them could dissolve into the laughter at the drop of a hat.

That wasn't normal, was it? It certainly wasn't something that she'd experienced in any of her other relationships.

There was the teasing, of course. As she learned his body, discovered what would drive him wild, he did the same with hers. There was sometimes a battle to see who could withstand the ever increasing arousal the longest. A battle, yes, but it was never mean or hurtful. It was…fun. And Tempe never knew where the fun would lurk in those battles. Sometimes the fun was in making Seeley beg. But sometimes, and surprisingly, the fun was in conceding the victory to him.

It was an odd combination, for Tempe, of tenderness disguised as play.

Then, there were the comments that shocked a laugh out of her. He was really good at that. For example, she'd been momentarily speechless when he accused her of calling out another man's name during their lovemaking.

"_Jesus, Bones? I mean, the man was a Jewish carpenter. I'm a Catholic G-man. We're nothing alike. He's got facial hair…I don't. English is my first language…. _

_His smirk made her want to smack him and kiss him simultaneously. _

"_Maybe I just like to fantasize about zombies while we make love." Tempe had finally been able to counter. She giggled at the look of disgust that crossed his face before squeaking in surprise when he flipped her on her back and began ruthlessly to tickle her._

It was unexpected for Tempe to find how much play had a place in their lovemaking. Who knew…and why wasn't this something that was taught in school: Good relationships allow for silliness, for fun. If it hadn't been for Booth, it was a lesson she'd never learned.


	3. Chapter 3

Fan Fiction based on the television show _Bones_. No infringement is intended. I am not making any money off of the characters Temperance Brennan, Seeley Booth, or any of the other characters found in the television show _Bones_.

Summary: Temperance Brennan muses on her relationship with Seeley Booth.

This story is non-canon. It assumes that Temperance Brennan and Seeley Booth have entered into an intimate relationship.

Spoilers: None that I know of.

BONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONES

**Superlatives**

Chapter 3 - **Worst**

The worst thing about being Booth's lover was something that she would never admit to another living soul.

Now, there were plenty of bad things.

Seeley and Tempe knew each other so well that it was incredibly easy to lash out in anger and hit the wound that would hurt the most. That was bad. Tempe liked to think, though, that she was learning (albeit, slowly) how to think before she spoke. She believed that she'd reduced the number of careless, thoughtless remarks that held that intimidating power to hurt. Granted, it was still a struggle, and there more than enough examples that she failed to keep the words back. It was a kind of victory, though, to recognize a flaw and to work steadily against it.

Worse than the power to hurt was the fear. It was something that Tempe tried to keep locked up on her subconscious. It didn't bear thinking about – the idea that someday something might prevent Seeley from coming home to her.

His job could result in his unexpected demise, but then so could a hundred other unpredictable, uncontrollable dangers – a drunk driver, a plane crash, heart attack, cancer – Tempe didn't believe that she'd be able to function at all if she allowed herself the luxury of wallowing in her fear. Besides, she had faith in him. He wouldn't ever choose to leave her. His plan was unalterable – he would come home to her or die trying. Booth didn't give up. Booth didn't let the bad guys win. Booth would be a constant in her life for as long as fate would let him.

Temperance Brennan didn't admit to believing in fate, either, but she believed in Seeley Booth.

So, there was bad in the relationship – a balancing of sorts for all the good, all the fun.

The bad, though, had nothing on the worst.

The worst thing about being Seeley Booth's lover was the fact that he had the power to turn her into an gibbering idiot.

It seemed innocent enough at first. Nothing to be concerned about. In fact, Tempe had been amused, thought it was kind of cute.

What else was a woman to think when her lover gave her breasts names?

Collectively they were "the girls."

Individually, Boob was the breast on the right. Boobie was the breast on the left.

The girls: Boob and Boobie.

She'd laughed the first time he'd pretended to have a conversation with Boob and Boobie. (To be completely honest, she still laughed when he had his pretend conversations with Boob and Boobie.)

Was it normal for a grown man to tell breasts that 'yes, he had missed them that day and that it was good to see them again?'

Was it healthy that owner of said breasts was amused rather than…what? Annoyed? Irritated? Concerned for her partner's mental health? Feel an urge to kick his ass?

The worst wasn't that Booth had given her breast names and held conversations with them.

No, the worst was that she'd begun to play along.

Where the high pitched, yet flirty voice that left her mouth had come from, Tempe didn't know. All she knew was that she was pretending that her breasts could talk, and that she was giving a voice to them.

She was mentally unstable and it was all Booth's fault.

Generally, Boob and Boobie chorused their greeting together. "Heeeelllllo Booth!"

Sometimes, Tempe hummed the familiar music for the can-can and made the girls "dance."

And at times – and this was evidence that her mental faculties had definitely eroded to a level of insanity that Tempe would never admit to – she allowed Boob to be jealous of the attention that Booth lavished on Boobie.

After all, Booth generally lay on her left side. Boobie was closer to him and often got the lion's share of attention.

Wasn't it logical that Boob would be jealous?

"Oh Booth," Boob would sigh in her high pitched voice. "You like Boobie better than me."

Booth and Tempe would snicker, and continue to hold this rather odd conversation, Booth protesting his equal love for both Boob and Boobie; Boob maintaining her belief that Boobie was Booth's favorite.

At the time it always seemed perfectly normal if Very Silly.

In retrospect, though, Tempe knew that the behavior was not normal, and that she was prepared to die before describing her actions to anyone.

Damn Seeley Booth.

Still, she supposed that since she loved him, it was something she would have to come to terms with.

Tempe found her lips quirking into a smile as she thought about it: she was Dr. Temperance Brennan, the woman with the talking breasts.


End file.
